Bruce's Angel
by EastCanada
Summary: Bruce loved Betty Ross, but he had to let her go to protect her, but what if Betty had realized she was pregnant after Bruce had told her to leave? Thus was born Gabriella Banner, the little girl with Cerebral palsy. Who knows just as much as her father how much of a traitor your own body can be.
1. Chapter 1

Bruce Banner was startled awake by the heavy noise of AC/DC emanating from Tony's room, the young billionaire's alarm clock. He sighed and rolled over, using a pillow to try and block out the loud music that assaulted his innocent ear drums. Finally he gave up and stumbled out of bed, throwing on a shirt and pants over his boxers before trudging down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Where he found a cooking super soldier, clad only in American flag boxers and a big white shirt with a pink apron over it. While Clint and Natasha were at the table and awake as well, Clint had his head halfway into his syrupy pancakes and Natasha was snickering as if debating whether or not to rouse him. Bruce just grabbed some orange juice and sat down at the table.

"Oh, Bruce. A letter came for you yesterday, you were in the lab so I didn't want to disturb you."

Steve spoke suddenly, grabbing a finely crafted envelope from the counter top and tossing it to Bruce. He instinctively caught it and was surprised by the address on the front. So surprised he didn't notice the half dead genius-playboy-philanthropist who dragged himself into the kitchen to plop down in one of the chairs and smash his head on the table, startling Clint who jerked out of his pancake pillow to then glare at Natasha as she openly laughed.

Bruce mean while was still staring at the letter. 'Why would Social Services send him a letter?' He thought, puzzled. As he split open the letter with the sharp nail of his thumb. And unfolded the note it contained.

'Dear Mr. Robert Bruce Banner

It is our deepest regret to inform you that Mrs. Elizabeth Ross has passed away due to

health related issues.

It was one of the written desires of Mrs. Ross for her eight year old daughter to live with her father should anything happen to her.

There for you shall be granted custody of Miss Gabriella Ross, effective immediately.

Please come to retrieve Miss Ross as soon as possible.

Sincerely, The board of Social Services.'

Bruce's heart sunk to his knees and he was glad he was sitting down because his legs felt like wet rubber. Betty was dead? Betty can't be dead! He-he had a daughter? Bruce hadn't realized he was staring into space with tears sliding down his cheeks until Steve's fingers were in front of his eyes, snapping to try and bring him back into reality. Bruce looked up sharply, spilling orange juice down his front as his elbow knocked into the glass.

"Bruce, what is it?"

Steve asked, concern for his friend evident on his features and everyone else at the table looked at them. Bruce paled instantly and was shaking his head within mere moments.

"No-No! I'm fine! Totally fine!"

He stammered, waving his hands as if they would prove the fact. So he didn't notice Tony, snatching the letter out of his hand until it was gone.

"No Tony!"

Bruce snapped, lunging and grabbing it from Tony and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Bruce?"

Tony asked, causing glances of concern from around most of the team that was at the table. Bruce just stared blankly up at Tony.

"I've got to go do something important later today, okay? In fact I'll be going now."

Bruce quickly stammered, pushing himself upright and hurrying out of the kitchen. The concerned eyes of most of his team following him out.

-TheTimeSkippyThingieGoesHereDudes-

Bruce just stared at her, he couldn't help it, she just looked so...wow. Gabriella Ross sat silently in a huge office chair that made her feet dangle at least two feet off the ground. She was small for her eight years, that much was obvious. But it was her features that had startled Bruce so very much. The child had long black hair pulled back in two simple braids, her nose was small and button like, her cheeks dusted lightly with freckles. But her eyes were what had sent Bruce reeling, they were a vibrant green color, the same color as The Other Guy's when he changed.

"Hi..."

Was the first thing Bruce had managed to force out as he looked upon his child. The girl merely eyed him with politeness and solemnity. She just waved and that was it, she hadn't moved from her spot, only followed him with guarded eyes.

"Your Bruce Banner right?"

She whispered, shyly. Her voice reminded him of his, clipped and reserved, like she was trying to keep something calm.

"Um...Yes. Your Gabriella?"

He stammered then mental berated himself, for being so nervous. She gave the barest hit of a smile.

"Gabriel. Most people just call Gabriel or Gabe. Others call me Hop-a-Long."

She explained softly and Bruce's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why 'Hop-a-Long'?"

He asked gently and she opened smiled at him, but it was a sad little smile. She bent over and began rolling up her blanket on her legs, to expose twin metal braces, strapped securely onto both legs. Bruce stared in shock, then a little voice in his head reasoned that that was the reason her legs hadn't bent in the chair. She reached down to expose a folded thin metal cane near her backpack.

"Cerebral palsy. It's mainly localized in my legs."

She explained and Bruce nodded numbly. He had seen patients like her before but this was his daughter, his child. It made a lot of difference.

"Gabriel, do you want to come live with me? In Stark Tower?"

He asked and her eyes widened and brightened. A real happiness filled grin spread across her face and Bruce could only think of Betty, she had Betty's smile.

"You live in Stark Tower with the Avengers?! That's so cool! I LOVE Ironman! But Captain America has to be my favorite!"

She squealed and Bruce found himself laughing at her excitement.

"Can we go now?!"

She added hurriedly and looked up at him like a puppy and he knew he was going to relent, no matter what. He quickly looked and the Social worker who watched them in the corner and she nodded. So he nodded to Gabriella. She grinned even bigger and pushed herself off her chair, she wobbled at first but unfolded her cane and was soon supported. Bruce without question lifted up her backpack and set it squarely on his shoulders and he led his daughter out of the room. A secure hand on her shoulder as she hobbled stiffly.

-TheTimeSkippyThingieGoesHereDudes-

Bruce looked at her as she leaned against the sturdy metal of the elevator. She was looking as if she would burst from excitement. Then the doors opened to a blissfully empty living room.

"Sir, it appears as if Dr. Banner has returned along with a child."

Bruce winced as he heard the familiar british voice of J.A.R.V.I.S through the ceiling. And of course that sent all of the Avengers running. Clint arrived first, Natasha in tow. Then came Steve from the Gym, Tony from his Lab and Thor from wherever he had been rummaging for pop tarts. All of them looked from Gabriella to Bruce with shocked eyes. Tony was the one who recovered first.

"Who's the kid?"

He asked and Gabriella grinned at him, extending a small hand, but keeping a firm grip on her cane. Tony saw the issue and hurried over to shake her hand.

"Hiya! You must be Ironman, right!? I'm Gabriella Banner!"

She chirped happily and Bruce could've face palmed then and there.

"Wait, Bruce is your dad?"

Asked Steve as he walked forwards to meet the young girl. She nodded happily and Tony stared at her leg braces and cane.

"What's with the braces?"

He asked crudely and Natasha and Clint both glared at him for being rude but Gabriella just shrugged it off like she was used to it.

"Oh, yeah. I've got Cerebral palsy, so the leg braces and cane are to help me walk."

She explained. Tony nodded, as if thinking and Natasha moved forwards next.

"Who's your mom and where is she?"

Natasha asked, roughly, and once again Gabriella just brushed it off as nothing.

"Elizabeth 'Betty' Ross, she's dead."

She sighed and Bruce winced. Thor then laughed loudly.

"BANNER? WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME OF YOUR CHILD?!"

Thor bellowed and Bruce just shrugged apologetically. Gabriella just leaned against her father, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2- Her

Chapter 2-Her

Bruce looked over at his daughter, the smaller than average eight year old curled up into a ball on one side of the couch. Tony had fallen asleep next to her and she had one hand twirled through his hair. Bruce smiled fondly and stood up, moving silently towards her, to slip two strong arms under her and lift her gently. Her cane left abandoned on the couch, he reminded himself to come back and retrieve it for her later.

She looked so much like Betty, that much was obvious. But the dark hair was his. It was an awkward carry, her legs, still in her braces, couldn't bend so her legs stuck straight out and Bruce was reminded once again, that his daughter wasn't normal. She wasn't going to run and skip and play like the other kids her age. She would always be behind them.

He wondered if she had been bullied because of her disease. He wondered if somehow, his radiation had done this to her. Bruce reached his room and in turn laid Gabriella down softly. He looked at her leg braces and bent slightly, to unstrap them and remove them, they left thin little red marks on her legs.

He set them on the nightstand then grabbed a shirt from one of his drawers and removed her shirt, putting his in its place. It was so long on her that it reached her knees. He then tucked her in, lifting the covers and moving her legs under them.

Then last but not least, he undid her braids, letting her long black hair cascade down her shoulders. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.

Bruce trudged down the stairs and into the lab, tears snaking themselves down his cheeks. It was the first time in years that he'd cried. He was hoping to get to the lab without any questioning faces from his friends and teammates. It was his fault, he just knew it was. It was his fault that Gabriella would never walk normally, that she would get teased by other children, all his fault.

He found himself in the Lab an hour later just staring at his microscope, trying to focus on anything but the sleeping eight year old upstairs. And that's where Tony found him, bent over, curly hair flopping in front of his eyes. Eyes that have dark circles under them and were still red and puffy from crying. Tony was good at many things, but helping a crying best friend was not one of them.

"Bruce?"

He asked softly and the younger man jumped in surprise and spun around. Tony sighed and rested a heavy hand on his friend's shoulder. Bruce just turned back around, staring into his hands. Imagining Betty's blood on them, Gabriella's blood...what had his blood done to them?!

"It's my fault Tony. The reason Gabriella is the way she is. I-I've seen what my blood did to Betty. What if its the reason that Gabriella has cerebral palsy, that she's...broken?"

He whimpered in a small, broken sounding voice. Tony felt his heart clench at the heartbreaking sound. Tony roughly grabbed Bruce's shoulders and pulled him around to face him.

"Look, Bruce, Gabby is the way she is because she's Gabby. She's perfect just the way she is, your blood did nothing to her. She's amazing and I bet she's just as smart as you. She needs you Bruce. And so do I. Your my Science Bro."

He cried, grinning cheekily when Bruce grinned back. Then Tony led him to a different computer to work on a new Ironman suit model. The cane on the couch left forgotten.

Gabriella didn't dream of pleasant things that night. She dreamt of her first years of life, the years she spent living with Grandpa Ross. He had been trying to find a way to kill the Hulk. But because he didn't have the real Hulk he tested on the next best thing, Bruce's daughter.

She was sweating fiercely as she got tangled in her sheets. She remembered the cold table he strapped her to. The straps cutting into her wrists and ankles, she remembered how the icy feeling of the table chilled her to the bone. She had whimpered, cried for help but he didn't care. He wasn't her kind grandpa anymore, he was General Ross. He had bribed scientists to think of a way to kill the Hulk and to test it on her. She didn't know what they injected her with but it hurt her. That's when they got to meet Her.

Gabriella never called Her anything but 'Her'. Her was always scary to Gabriella. She only came out when Gabriella was scared. Nothing else, just when she feared for her life. Her had no restraint. They couldn't know about Her, what if they did the same things Grandpa did? She whimpered and finally slipped into a semi-restful and fitful sleep.

Gabriella woke up With a start, a heavy blanket on her body. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms over her head. She looked around for her braces and found them on the table. She hummed a little tune to herself, strapping them on like normal.

Then reached down to where her cane usually was, but she didn't feel the comforting feel of the cold metal on her bare hand. She began to panic as she threw both her arms down further trying to grab the cane she knew had to be there. She didn't feel it, so she ducked down even deeper, then yelped as she did a summersault and fell off the bed.

She began to cry in frustration and angry and she lay on the bed room floor. She pounded her fists on the floor, and grabbed the corner of the nightstand and pulled herself off the floor in a shaky standing position. She panted as she tried to pull one leg forwards but merely fell on her face, she began to whimper. Then steeled herself and began to drag herself across the floor, her fingernails digging into the carpet of the floor as she dragged herself.

"Daddy! Somebody! Help me please!"

She wailed, angrily. Hating how she felt so pitiful and useless. But nobody came running to help her. But the minute she managed to open the door she was face to face with a long steep flight of stairs. She moaned from her bad luck and tried to crawl down the stairs, but the heel of her palm hit the edge of the second step and she knew what was going to happen, a minute before it did. She cried out.

"DADD-!"

She was cut off as she went tumbling down the stairs in a frenzy, flipping over and over, she felt her face get slammed against the ground multiple times and tasted the rusty tang of blood. Finally she reached the bottom, crying from the pain from her face.

"Oh God! Gabriella!"

She heard a familiar voice yell and a young blonde haired man picked her up gently, off the ground in a bridal carry.

"I co'lnt f'nd my c'ne. Or a'ny 'f y'u."

She slurred through her bloody nose and split lip. Steve just looked at her sadly, carrying her into the kitchen where he saw Natasha and Clint talking about something SHIELD related and both looked up in shock as Steve carried in a bloody and bruised Gabriella. He sat her down on the counter and filled an ice pack for both her eyes. He also grabbed a few towels, wetting one lightly and using it to mop away the blood on her face. He smiled when she grinned up at him.

"What happened to Gabe?"

Clint cried, running over, she just smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Trying to convey that she was fine by not talking.

"She left her cane downstairs and couldn't walk without it, she fell down the stairs."

Steve explained and both Clint and Natasha's faces frowned in sympathy. Clint spun on his heels to go and retrieve Bruce and Tony from the lab. While Gabriella sat quietly for Steve's ministrations. She looked better without her face smeared with blood.

"Gabriella!"

Bruce yelled, running over to his daughter, Tony following close behind. She just waited as her father checked her over and took catalog of her injuries. He had a concerned worry frown on his face as he did so.

"Okay, You've taken a pretty bad fall Gabby. But I'll just stitch up this split lip and the rest will heal on its own."

Bruce explained but Gabriella was barely listening. Only being startled out of her thoughts when Bruce came at her with a needle and some surgical thread. A million images passed in front of her eyes. Images of Grandpa's needles going into her arms, her fear blossomed in her chest and her eyes bugged in terror.

Bruce must have sensed her terror because he backed up instantly. She tried to push her way off the counter and Steve jumped forwards to stop her.

"Stop...fine...calm...put!"

He yelled but to Gabriella it felt like it was coming from the end of a tunnel and some of the words were garbled.

"No! No! Leave me ALONE!"

She had whimpered the first part of the sentence but the rest turned into a roar as she shoved Steve backwards with too much strength for a child of her age. Steve looked at her with terrified doe eyes and that was the last thing Gabriella saw before her world went black, to Her screaming.

'LITTLE ONE HURT! LITTLE ONE HURT!'


	3. Chapter 3- Daemons and Angels

Chapter 3- Daemons and Angels

Gabriella screeched and tore at her chest as the Avengers looked at her horrified. Her's words were pounding in the child's skull and the screams grew more feral and animalistic as they drew on. Bruce leapt forwards and tried to help her but Tony and Steve held him back. He had to watch as his child as she writhed in the pain of her transformation. A pain Bruce knew far too well.

Then her eyes bugged, their natural green color darkening even more so, muscles rippled in the little girl's arms and legs as they grew to have a greenish tint. The once sturdy braces on her legs, snapping and ripping to shreds as if they were just plastic. Her hair darkened like her eyes and grew even longer, cascading down her back like tangled black waves. She grew then, her body growing larger and larger, not as large as Hulk but about to his chest. Her teeth bared in a snarl and she roared so loudly, it seemed to shake the entire tower.

"Stop it, Gabriella!"

Bruce screamed but he realized there was something different about his transformation and Gabriella's. Her eyes were fuzzy with madness, she was a mindless killing machine.

"Bruce!"

Tony screamed and looked at him pointedly as Gabriella ripped through the Tower. Shredding the metal walls as if they were as thin as paper. Bruce clenched against the pain as he let his own skin melt away to be replaced with the Hulk's.

Hulk roared as he looked at 'Her' because that was no longer Gabriella. Her roared back just as loudly, throwing her fist forwards to connect with Hulk stomach and throwing him into the side of the tower, ripping through several walls.

Hulk shook his head then pounded forwards and tackled Her, both of them roaring in anger as they shot out of the tower, falling to the ground below.

Tony ran down to his lab to get suited up as Steve pulled on his own suit. As soon as they could, Steve, Tony, Natasha and Clint went out to help in anyway they could.

At this point, Hulk and Her were in a wrestling match through out the city. Every time Hulk would get the upper hand, Her would find a way to maneuver around it. Hulk may have had brute force on his side but Her was slightly smaller and faster and could easily avoid his blows.

They were locked in a heavy match, Hulk fighting to subdue, Her fighting to kill. Her spun around and threw Hulk into the side of a building. The streets were full of screaming and madness as the rusty smell of freshly spilled blood filled the air.

Most of the Avengers were trying to save people who were stuck in the cross fire. Which was many, o thy had their hands full. They had to leave Her up to the Hulk.

Finally Hulk managed to get squarely on top of her and shove her face into the shattered sidewalk. Then they both began to shrink down, a naked man and his naked daughter, both exhausted as Gabriella sobbed into his shoulder as he carried her through the streets Her had destroyed, never had he felt more like a monster.

-Later-

"ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY THREE PEOPLE! THAT THING IS A MONSTER AND NEEDS TO BE KILLED! YOU CAN'T KEEP THAT MURDERING THING HERE!"

Director Fury roared, pointing at Gabriella as she quivered behind Bruce, new braces on her legs and her cane in her hand.

"No, you listen here! Gabby is a child! She doesn't understand! You can't lock an innocent child up like an animal!"

Tony slammed his hand down on the meeting table as he glowered at Fury.

"THAT 'CHILD' JUST KILLED ALMOST TWO HUNDRED PEOPLE AND INJURED COUNTLESS OTHERS!"

Fury yelled back and Gabriella flinched and bent down slightly lower.

"So what?! I killed people under Loki's control and you didn't threaten to kill me!"

Clint yelled, standing beside Tony, who looked slightly surprised at the Archer.

"Leave my daughter alone! I understand how she feels when this happens and it's not fun! Gabriella would never do this if she had been in her right mind at the time!"

Bruce yelled, eyes darkening in anger as Fury glared at them and they glared at Fury, finally it was Gabriella who broke the silence. She hobbled over to Fury and held out her wrists.

"I know I'm a monster. And I know I've killed people. But you can't kill me, other people have tried, they failed. But if you can lock me up somewhere, where nobody can ever get hurt by me ever again. Then I want to go with you."

She whispered and the Avengers present stiffened. Even Fury looked flabbergasted at the child. She met his eyes squarely.

"But I have one request. To spend one last night with my father, please?"

The child whimpered and Fury nodded as she hobbled back to Bruce and practically collapsed in his arms, crying.

"I'll be back for the child, tomorrow."

Fury snapped and turned on his heels as he left the tower, Bruce hummed brokenly as he cradled the daughter he had never known, but that he loved more than anything.

-Later that night-

Bruce held Gabriella close as she sang softly, he had forgotten that Betty had been polish but he remembered as Gabby sang her lullaby.

"A, a, kotki dwa...

Jeden duży drugi mały

Oba mi się spodobały

Jeden duży drugi mały

Oba mi się spodobały

Aaaaaaaaa...

A, a, kotki dwa

Szaro bure obydwa.

A, a, kotki dwa.

Jeden pobiegł do lasu

Narobił tam hałasu.

A, a, kotki dwa.

Drugi biegał po dachu

Zgubił butki za strachu.

Drugi biegał po dachu

Zgubił butki za strachu.

Aaaaaaaaa...

A, a, kotki dwa

Szaro bure obydwa.

A, a, kotki dwa.

Nic nie będą robiły

Tylko ciebie bawiły.

Aaaaaaaaa...

A, a, kotki dwa

Szaro bure obydwa.

A, a, kotki dwa

Chodzą sobie po sieni

Miauczą głośno - "pieczeni!"

A, a, kotki dwa

Biega szary, biega bury,

Aż obydwa czmych do dziury.

Aaaaaaaaa...

Biega szary, biega bury,

Aż obydwa czmych do dziury.

Aaaaaaaaa...''

Bruce just held her tightly as she sang then they both began to cry.

"Daddy, I miss her."

She whimpered and Bruce nodded.

"I miss her too."


	4. Chapter 4- The Seraph

Chapter 4- The Seraph and her silent cries

Gabriella woke up warm and comfortable, in her father's arms. She grinned as she took in the restful expression on her father's face. The way his mouth hung open and drool dripped out the side.

She looked to the side and was surprised to see Tony on the floor, her father's hand twirled through Tony's hair.

She was even more surprised to see Clint resting against her shoulder, Natasha's head in his lap. Thor was asleep on the arm of the couch, head lolling backwards while Steve was draped over a corner of the couch his hand resting in her hair. They all made one huge Avenger dog pile.

Gabriella smiled fondly at the mix-matched family she'd acquired. She pictured the photo of her and her mother that now rested in her backpack. If only her mother could see her now, she had found a family. She merely closed her eyes and snuggled back into her father's embrace. Waiting for the time when Fury would come to retrieve her.

-Later-

Tony was awakened by an angry shout, he didn't quite grasp what was shouted but as he blinked open his eyes he understood, Fury and a few SHIELD agents were standing at the door. Gabriella had been shoved behind Bruce and Clint. As Natasha, Steve and Thor all had weapons raised. Tony quickly walked between the two groups.

"Hey, guys. What did I miss?"

Tony laughed and Fury narrowed his eye.

"Move over Stark. I came for the girl, just as I said."

Fury snapped and shoved past Tony, coming to stand nose to nose with Bruce.

"Daddy, please move."

Gabriella whispered, as she hobbled past her father. She looked at all the Avengers, and went to each of them. She gently kissed Thor's forehead, ruffled Clint's hair, hugged Natasha, saluted Steve, hugged and kissed Bruce and then she went up to Tony, giving him a kiss before marching up to Fury and holding out her wrists.

He nodded to one of the agents who softly clipped handcuffs around her thin wrists. Fury marched out of the door, nodding to the agents as he passed. Gabriella made to follow him out the door but both agents stopped her.

One took out a camera and took a photo of her in her handcuffs, before putting the camera away and winking at each other.

"We'll it seems we have proof that we have Miss Banner in custody. So we can leave now."

One agent said to the other before both walked out the door and left Gabriella standing there, utterly confused.

"Wait, so I'm not going with them?"

She asked, confused as Tony ran over and scooped her up, grinning like a madman.

"Ha! It seems Fury was on our side after all!"

Tony cackled, as he hugged Gabriella tightly.

-TimeSkip-

The next few days were the best that Gabriella had had in a long time. In fact, she had never had so much fun in her life.

She loved everything about her new family. From the way Thor would eat all the pop-tarts to the way he would carry her on his shoulders when she wanted to feel tall. The way Tony would act all mean and stuck up, but when she was asleep would try to improve her braces.

She would always laugh at the way Steve would be totally clueless about the simplest tech, but she could always make him blush like a tomato when she called him Stevie. The way Clint would always watch violent TV shows with her and would always slow down when she couldn't keep up with him.

The way Natasha would act all cold and aloof but would teach her special fighting tricks she only needed her hands and arms to perform. But most of all she loved the way her father's eyes would light up when he talked about science and when she would sit up in the lab with him and Tony and would show him just how smart she was.

For as long as Gabriella could remember, she had loved space. The way she could chart the stars on a clear night from her mother's rundown apartment. The way they didn't change, how they were so constant.

It was after that, that Gabriella decided she wanted to be a Cosmologist. At first she had wanted to study Astronomy but then she decided she didn't want to just know about the universe, she wanted to know how it got there.

So she dove into Cosmology head on, not the study of make up, but the study of how the universe came to be. Stephen Hawking was her hero, he always had been. It was when she told her dream to her father that it really hit home to him she guessed.

That she wasn't just the broken child, but that she was above average intelligence, she was a genius just like her father.

She had never seen anyone light up that much accept her mother when she began to talk about her dreams. She had told her that she was just like her father, that she'd gotten his brain. It was one of the only things that had brought Betty joy in her last few months. She would have Gabriella sit on the bed with her and just talk.

Talk about cosmology, about Einstein's theories, about anything she wanted. And Betty would just lay there, listening to her daughter speak. That pretty voice with a more than slight lisp, telling her all about things she wanted to study when she got older. Betty sent a prayer to any God that may be up there, to help her daughter discover her dreams.


	5. Chapter 5- Even Hope

Chapter 5- Even Hope

Steve awoke to the smell of fresh sweetness coming from the kitchen. He yawned, stretching as he climbed out of his bed and stumbled down and into the kitchen. Where he saw Gabriella leaning over the oven. Her cane was resting against a floor cupboard as she observed what she had cooking inside the oven.

"Gabby?"

He asked, and the child jumped in surprise. She turned around and Steve got a full view of her pink spotted apron that was covered in flour and assorted other stains.

"Oh, Hi Stevie! Do you want some Paczki? When it's finished, I mean."

She asked, gesturing towards the oven with her left hand. Steve blushed at the nickname before asking politely.

"What's Pakzzzai?"

And Gabriella smiled at the mispronunciation. She gently corrected him.

"Paczki. It's a polish dessert, my mom was Polish, so I know a lot about the culture."

She explained and Steve nodded as Tony dragged himself into the kitchen and collapsed at the table, smashing his head against the tabletop. Gabriella winced at the sound and quickly hurried to the counter where she had made a fresh cup of coffee earlier. She hobbled over to Tony and set the coffee in front of him.

"Drink up, Tony."

She said, happily. An unrecognizable grunt came from the genius and Gabriella just sighed.

Then Steve noticed something odd, she would rub her eyes as if they irritated her then shrug it off as if it were nothing. At the ring of a timer, she leapt up and hobbled over to the oven to take out a few donut looking items from the oven. She quickly set them on the counter to offer one to Steve.

What happened next, happened in slow motion at least it did to Steve. One moment Gabriella was standing there, smiling and laughing. The next she was crumpling to the floor like a stone. Steve yelled in shock, throwing himself to the floor to kneel at her side.

Within moments she was jerking and twitching all over, her back arching as she shook in the throws of a seizure. Tony threw himself from his chair, knocking over the coffee, to kneel beside Steve at her side. Tony looked at Steve utterly confused and at a loss of what to do and Steve just shrugged, blinking owlishly at the twitching girl.

"Call 911, JARVIS!"

Tony screamed as both him and Steve tried to subdue the quaking little girl. Her eyes were rolled back into her head and they watched her flail helpless, Tony winced every time her head smashed against the tiled floor. Steve was horrified, ripping off his shirt as he tried to cushion her head, but she lashed out and hit him every time he tried.

But the upmost horror for both of them is when blood started dribbling out of her mouth, out of the sides and hitting the off white tiles. Steve looked at Tony and an understand passed through both of them, the ambulance was taking too long.

"Go get Bruce!"

Tony cried and that's what Steve had done, he'd run as fast as his serum-enhanced body could down into the lab to find Bruce, just the look on Steve's face had made him follow. Bruce felt like he was looking though a tunnel as he saw his daughter seizing on the ground.

He remembered scooping her shaking form into his arms and running, Steve had run with him as Tony had run off to find the rest of the avengers. Bruce ran straight into the street and on the sidewalk, passing block after block, only understanding the fact that he felt like his lungs were about to explode and his legs felt like lead.

The ambulance met them halfway and both Bruce and Steve climbed inside. The seizure had stopped and restarted again, Bruce knew something was wrong, horribly wrong.

-Later-

Tony had found Clint, Thor and Natasha so within two hours all of them were in the waiting room of the ER terrified and wringing their hands in worry. Bruce was the most worried out of all of them. He actually understood what was going on and he hated it.

The moment a man dressed in green scrubs came out into the waiting room asking for the parents or guardians of Gabriella Banner. Bruce and the rest of the Avengers instantly stood up. The poor doctor looked confused, he raised an eyebrow.

"Your all family?"

Bruce looked at a loss and quietly whispered.

"I'm her father."

Tony saw the scared look in his eyes and slung an arm around Bruce's shoulder, flashing the doctor a Tony Stark smile.

"I'm her Uncle Tony."

He said, grinning and Steve slung an arm over Bruce's other shoulder.

"I'm her Uncle Steve."

Soon all of the Avengers had their arms slung over one another and the doctor was introduced to Uncle Clint, Aunt Natasha and Uncle Thor as well. He just nodded and gestured for them to follow him.

"Come to my office, first. Before you see her."

He whispered and Bruce felt a cold hand clutch his heart at the words and he stiffly followed. The doctor was a kind-looking older man with lined eyes and a soft smile. He must be a happy grandfather but he wasn't smiling now. Bruce and Tony sat in the chairs in front of the doctor's desk. Steve put a hand on Bruce's shoulder and stood behind him, the rest of the Avengers grouped around the desk as well.

The Doctor introduced himself as Dr. Hancock, and then gave a heavy sigh before explaining.

"I assume you are all aware of Ms. Banner's disability?"

He asked softly and they all nodded slowly.

"It is common, in children with this disability to have seizures. This should have been a common occurrence but it wasn't. Ms. Banner had her seizure and during the throws of this event must have had some kind of severe head trauma because once we stopped the seizure, we located a hemorrhage in her brain along with a good amount of swelling."

Dr. Hancock explained, gently. And Bruce's face must have shown his horror because Steve and Tony were instantly asking the doctor if that was bad, Dr. Hancock grimly looked at them.

"It warrants emergency brain surgery."

He stated and they froze. It was Bruce who spoke up.

"Where do I sign? I obviously need to sign something to allow you to do this surgery? A consent form? I'm a doctor myself and I know this is one case where this is needed for survival, so I agree."

Bruce hissed, under his breath but Dr. Hancock must have heard because he slid a form over to Bruce along with a pen. He quickly signed the form and shoved it back. Then stood up.

"I want to see my baby before you put her under."

He hissed and Dr. Hancock nodded, stepping away from his desk and leading them out of this office and into the elevator across the hall to take them to the ICU. Bruce was still trying to figure out how a child he'd never met before a week or so ago had become his baby. His little girl, maybe she always was.

Bruce knew that even before he was led to a room where his legs almost gave out when he saw her. She was sitting up in a hospital bed with an IV in her arm, looking tired and disheveled but otherwise alright. He remembered running over and wrapping his arms around her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd willingly thrown himself in a hug at someone, let alone felt tears prickling at his eyes.

She smiled in the middle of his hug and patted his back. All the Avengers took turns hugging her, all of them looking at her with varying levels of concern. Bruce kissed her on the forehead and started babbling mindlessly about how okay she was going to be and how it was so easy but she gently shushed him and pointed to the anesthesiologist and several nurses at the door. It was time for them to go.

Dr. Hancock led the, back to the waiting room, promising that he would tell them as soon as he received news about the surgery. So waiting is what the Avengers did, pace and worry. Pace and worry. Pace and worry.

Until Tony yelled at Steve to stop pacing because it was making him horribly dizzy and was probably making Bruce worry even more. Bruce remembered counting almost every tile on the god forsaken ceiling before Dr. Hancock finally came to get them nine hours later. But Bruce took one look at the Doctor's face and he knew. Something had gone horribly wrong.


	6. Chapter 6- Ode to Fallen tears

Chapter 6- Ode to Fallen tears

Bruce was up in a flash, running over to the doctor, not caring if the Avengers were behind him or not. Even though he knew they would be. He looked at Dr. Hancock, prompting him to speak with his eyes. But soon he wished he hadn't.

"She had a seizure on the operating table. She stopped breathing...it was so long, we managed to bring her back but she's been pronounced Brain-dead. I'm so sorry Mr. Banner."

Dr. Hancock whispered and Bruce felt his legs give way beneath him, if Clint hadn't been behind him, he would have collapsed to the unforgiving tiled hospital floor. His heart was on the ground, she was gone? N-No, she couldn't be! He just got her back! Oh if there are any gods up there for me, please!

He cried in his mind, but on the outside he composed himself. Even though he felt pure agony. He met the doctor's eyes and they were only filled with sorrow and sympathy.

"I want to see her."

He whispered and Dr. Hancock nodded, leading them into an elevator, Bruce felt Tony's reassuring hand on his shoulder. But he barely acknowledged it, his mind was only focused on one thing, on one little innocent girl, his innocent little girl.

They walked down several halls, before reaching the doorway of their intended place. Bruce went in first, Steve and Tony following next and Clint going in after them along with Thor, while Natasha just watched in the door frame.

Bruce shuffled to her side, she looked different. She didn't look like Gabriella, she had dark, raccoon eye bruises under both eyes, a breathing tube down her throat attached to a machine that was making her lungs work.

That long beautiful dark hair she'd gotten from him was partly shaved off, most of her head covered in sterile white bandages. She didn't have any IVs in her arms but there were huge bruises where they had gone before.

This shell wasn't his Gabriella. His Gabby was already gone, to be with her mother, his Betty. He collapsed in a chair placed beside her bed and bent over, his head in his hands.

"Mr. Banner?"

Bruce looked up blearily to see Dr. Hancock looking down at him. The kind doctor rested his hand on Bruce's knee.

"Do you want to remove the respirator?"

Dr. Hancock whispered and Bruce nodded. He felt arms wrap around him and looked up to see Tony hugging him, tightly.

"Can I hold her while you do it?"

He whimpered and Dr. Hancock nodded. Tony released him and Bruce climbed on the bed, scooping Gabriella into his lap, pressing his forehead on hers. It would rise and fall slowly with her breath, he grew used to the rhythm, so used to it that he didn't notice the small beep when the doctor pulled the respirator's cord out of its socket.

Then the rhythm stopped and she was lifeless, just limp in his arms. He didn't realize it before but since he met Gabriella she was always moving. As he watched her lie there, he couldn't stop thinking that it was so unearthly.

He saw hands reaching for the body, he instantly curled both arms around Gabby's body, pulling it to his chest protectively.

That's when he saw the black body bag on the cart next to Gabriella's hospital bed. They were going to put his baby in that bag.

His daughter, his only child. She would be cold in there, cold and alone with no arms to warm her. He didn't want that, so he hugged her tighter. But she was already so cold, so lifeless.

He looked at her face, longing to see some kind of movement but he saw nothing, just like when he'd looked at the lifeless body of his mother so many years ago. The smile that had a crowned place on her lips, Betty's smile was gone. Her beautiful eyes were at half-mast and what he could see was glassy and lifeless. That's when Bruce wailed, tears pouring own his cheeks.

He barely noticed as Dr. Hancock pulled the small body out of his arms and quietly zipped her into the body bag. Bruce tore at his hair, his clothes, he felt strong arms wrap around him again but he pushed them away and pushed himself out of the hospital bed. He staggered when his feet first he the ground then he ran down the hall. He was filled with so much anger all of a sudden.

How dare life take Betty and then Gabby too? It just wasn't fair! He lost his life when he lost Betty! Then he got it back with Gabby but in a ten minute seizure in the operating room his baby was taken from him and his life was shattered once again.

Bruce collapsed to his knees, he felt the Other Guy pounding at the back of his skull but for once he didn't care! HE DIDN'T CARE!

He wailed in anger and grief. He didn't even notice when strong arms scooped him off the ground and carried him out of the hospital.

-3daysLater-

Bruce felt numb, absolutely numb. It was better to feel numb than anger. He had locked himself in his room when Tony carried him home. He hadn't left the room in three days. He hated the fact that he was so angry.

It just wasn't fair! Why did the second best thing in his life have to come and then be ripped away just when he had just let himself love her!? Bruce snatched the first thing he could find into the hands and threw it at the wall. He wanted it to hurt the same way he was hurting, it felt like agony. Pure and utter agony, his own agony.

He heard movement outside his door and heard Steve's voice, concerned.

"Bruce we're worried about you, please come out. Talk to us!"

Steve cried, Bruce consented, lifting himself from his bed and opening his door, he hadn't eaten, showered, shaved, gotten out of his bed in three days. So when he opened the door to Steve, he assumed that he looked horrible.

But Steve just led him downstairs to the kitchen, where all of the Avengers were gathered around the table, all of them looked at him with pity and concern as Steve gently sat him in one of the chairs.

"Bruce, we have to talk about funeral plans. We assumed you'd want her to be buried beside her mother so we located Betty's grave, it's downtown, in the cemetery."

Tony said, gently, and Bruce just nodded.

"C-Can I go now? I'm fine with whatever you want to do."

Bruce sighed and tried to stand back up but Steve held him to the chair.

"Bruce, there's something else. Dr. Hancock gave me this. Gabby told him to give it to me."

Tony whispered, pushing a folded piece of notebook paper across the table, in red crayon on the top had 'To Uncle Tony.'

Bruce tentatively opened the paper to see a crayon drawing of him holding a little girl with braces on her legs. It was crudely drawn of course but on the bottom had 'Me and Daddy love you.' Written in blue crayon. It brought tears to Bruce's eyes and he began to cry once again. But this time his family was with him and they also cried for the little girl.

(Note there will be another chapter!)


	7. Chapter 7- Bruce's Angel

Chapter 7- Bruce's Angel

It was too was Bruce's first reaction when he first saw the small chapel covered with multicolored flowers. He just climbed out of the car Tony had driven them in, a black Mercedes, he couldn't even bring himself to care. He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and looked over to see a concerned Tony.

Tony really hated funerals, ever since he had gone to the 'original' Jarvis' and his parents' had just pushed him over the edge. But he hoped it would give Bruce some kind of closure, so he had come with him. Red, Spangles, Legolas and Goldilocks had come of their own will.

Bruce's eyes widened in surprise to see the whole of SHIELD packed into this tiny chapel. It seemed Fury had brought some friends. But he soon only had eyes for the small light green coffin at the head of the chapel, it was opened and Bruce was terrified to see how they had put makeup on the child. Yet he walked over there anyway.

He was surprised to see how lovely she looked, someone had dressed her in a ruffled baby blue dress, her eyes were closed but they no longer had the dark shadows under them. Her long dark hair was piled over one shoulder and a white beanie hat covered her he frowned when he saw the braces on her legs and the cane resting near her hand. He began to unstrap the braces, hands fumbling as he did so. When he managed to get them off, he folded the cane and put them all at the foot of the casket.

He looked at her slightly bowed legs, skinny and pale against the white inside of the casket. He walked over to her head and placed a kiss on her soft, cold skin.

"You don't need your braces and cane to walk anymore."

He whispered into her ear. Before moving back and sitting in the front row, where they had left seats open for the Avengers. Through out most of the ceremony, Bruce stayed silent. It was only when Tony stood up to speak that Bruce sat up and pad attention.

"I have something to say about this little girl."

Tony began, and cleared his throat before starting into his speech.

"She wasn't just any little girl, she was Bruce's Angel. She didn't walk very well, she had slight lisp when she spoke, she couldn't do things that other kids her age did. But Gabby did things nobody else could. She made me laugh so hard, I'd forgotten how to laugh like that, she made Bruce smile in a way I've never seen him do.

I met her when Bruce brought her into the tower for the first time, a beaming little girl with a cane in her hand and braces on her legs. She was a girl without a mother and her father's miracle. I've been wounded, bashed, loved and hated, I've been fighting all my life but that was before I met Bruce's Angel. I never told him but that little girl showed me the truth, true strength.

Thank you."

Tony stepped down from the podium and most sat there shocked. Bruce was one of them, he sat there gaping. Tony smiled softly at him, before sitting right beside him. That's when they moved the ceremony outside for the burial.

Bruce just watched them lower his only child into the ground, when he couldn't take it anymore he turned and buried his face in Tony's strong shoulder. He only raised his head when Tony pointed to the two headstones, side by side. The slightly older one said 'Elizabeth 'Betty' Ross' and below that, 'Loving Mother'. While the fresh tombstone said, 'Gabriella Elizabeth Ross' and below her name was written 'Bruce's Angel'.

Bruce wiped his eyes and looked up at the sky.

"Take care of her Betty."

He whispered as Tony led him out of the grave yard.

-4yearsLater-

"Hurry up, Daddy and Papa!"

A little boy with ginger colored curly hair, freckles and wide blue eyes yelled as he raced into the graveyard. Bruce and Tony followed closely behind, Bruce kept a hand on Tony's shoulder to make sure he didn't go racing after the boy like the child he was.

"Don't hurt yourself, Adam!"

Bruce yelled, laughing under his breath. Then smiled fondly as they reached the two headstones side by side. Bruce sat in front of them, Tony sat beside him. Bruce reached into the bag at his side, pulling out a picture from a sketchbook. Steve had drawn it for her.

It was a picture of Tony and Bruce holding hands and the rest of the Avengers behind them, above was written. "We love you too, Gabby." Bruce gently placed it on her grave along with a handful of flowers from Adam. Bruce pressed a kiss onto his hand and then pressed it to the headstone.

Then he stood, pressing the grass off his knees, as he stood, dragging Tony with him. Tony laughed and laced his hand through Bruce's, the golden rings on both their hands clinking together as they walked out of the graveyard.

"Wait! I forgot something!"

Tony cried, letting go of Bruce and racing towards the graves, Bruce just sighed fondly then fell over as a small body ran headlong into him. He laughed when he saw Adam's smiling face looking at him.

Tony looked at the graves and set two pictures on Gabby's, the first was of him and Bruce on their wedding day, they second was the first picture they took with Adam. The week after they adopted him as a two year old, now he was just a hyper five year old.

It may have just been a trick of the light but Tony thought he saw a young woman with long straight hair smiling at him and a little girl standing strong and straight with her long curly dark hair in pigtails. Both were grinning at him. He spun around and was assaulted by a heavy breeze blowing in his face. When he looked, they were gone.

He smiled and turned around, running back to his husband and son who were still on the ground and laughing. He made sure to throw himself on top of Bruce as well and grinning as he heard the 'oomph!' That resulted from it. Both him and Adam burst into fresh giggles as Bruce playfully glared at them.

-Fin-


End file.
